


The Nice Girls of Fandom

by merricatk



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merricatk/pseuds/merricatk
Summary: The story of what happens when BNFs disapprove of your actions.





	The Nice Girls of Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT ABOUT ME! 
> 
> It’s something I witnessed years ago, and it permanently changed my understanding of fandom.

Listen.

I told her to hide.

I told her not to read what they said.   
As I am always Cassandra, I could see the writing before it hit her comments;  
before it even hit their brains, the Nice Girls of fandom.  
But nobody ever believes Cassandra. 

She had committed the unpardonable sin: thinking she had something of value.  
Thinking she was something of value.

Saying those words in public and requesting cold hard cash for the treasure she had previously shared like a good girl?  
What was she thinking??

They kicked her to death. Gleefully calling for rape of her every orifice, the Nice Girls of fandom destroyed some poor little mediocre writer for daring to think she contained actual value.

Mere hours after her ill-advised post, she was gone.

I hope she rose again, wrote again; I hope she writes today. The Nice Girls shouldn’t always win.


End file.
